Fandemonium/Eps.28
This episode has been written by , that guy who's from APIM Group, Inc. and also made Pusher's Pile and New Super Mario Bros. Omega. Like the twenty-seven previous episodes and further, this episode may contain minor mature stuff, like minor mild coarse language. Also, this is going to be a longer episode than normal. Be warned... ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: Our heroes went back to the dimension where Fantendo Mansion resides. That Anti-Marine is creepy, making Hark and Flame leave. Fire Master also goes away for three days. To kill time, the challenge was a jump off the building itself. that Scottish guy Clyde won the challenge. And after several minutes, Steel fainted with a grin. Meanwhile, Clyde opened a meeting about THE PLAN OF ACTION a plan. How will this wicked story continue? We'll have a look to the bad guys this time... Back to our story! This episode begins in a cottage 2 streets away from Fantendo Mansion. Anti-Marine went into the cottage. Anti-Marine: Hey Oldton, What's up? Oldton: Silence, I'm busy! Haunty Mole: I'm not busy, I can talk. Oldton: Man, since that mysterious Almost-Killer and his even more mysterious helper let us join 8 episodes ago, I've too much work to pause even a split millisecond! Oldton: Plus that Eggman and Bowser joined as well! Oldton: AND don't forget that stupid, boney, purple-clad cheater. Waluigi: WHO calls WAAAAAAAAALUIGI a cheator? I don't cheat! EEEEEEEEEEVERYBODY else does! Anti-Marine: Yeah, yeah, stinky bloke. Waluigi: WHO'S a bloke? I'm not a bloke! Waluigi: ...uh... What's a bloke? Eggman: Forget that! Go back guard our prisoner! Waluigi: WHAT!? You mean that F**king, fake-purple, Kyropinesis princess kitty with that stupid name Blaze? No! Haunty: ...It's P'yro'k'inesis, not '''K'yro'p'inesis. Bowser: WHO CARES!? We have that cat, so that Almost-Killer can take over her dimension. Oldton: Hey, this Anti-Blaze needs to be done before we could do this. Bowser: ...Yeah that's right. Could we please you two inventors? Eggman: An example. I think I did something wrong. Bowser: 'kay. Lavora, Bowser Jr.! Get that cat! Oldton and Eggman need an example! Bowser Jr.: But dad, that's exactly why we came here. Lavora: She's already escaped! Bowser: WHAT?! Couldn't you tell me that earlier? Bowser Jr. We just came here... Bowser: Grrr... This is all YOUR fault, Waluigi! Waluigi: It is EEEEEVERYBODY'S fault but WAAALUIGI'S! Haunty: Shut up, you liar! Luckily, we've the rights to fire lower-graded fools, so... Bowser: ...YOU'RE FIRED! Bowser kicks Waluigi out of the cottage. Waluigi: YOU CHEAAAAAAATORS! Meanwhile, at Blaze's location. Blaze: Phew, I felt like a criminal instead of a princess. Blaze: I need to get outta here before they catch me. An instant noise of Waluigi is coming to Blaze. Waluigi: ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... A crash on the floor can be heard. Blaze: Oh, that's that stupid guard. I'll run away before he catches me. Blaze sees Fantendo Mansion Blaze: Hmm, a mansion. Blaze: I'll just go here and ask for defense. Blaze went to the mansion. Blaze sees an sign. Blaze: Hmm. A barrier. Is it on? Blaze walks to the door. Blaze: No, I think. Meanwhile, Waluigi came by after the crash. Waluigi: Those F**king Cheators! Waluigi: I need rest! And I see a mansion! Waluigi: I'll just go in and ask for rest. '''Will Blaze go in? Will Waluigi go in as well? What will the bad guys do to catch Blaze? And What is THE PLAN OF ACTION Clyde's plan? Find out in the next episode! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters